


Dumb Dumb

by mingyuyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuyah/pseuds/mingyuyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What? No, I use toothpaste. I mean this toothpaste. Thanks.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Dumb

Jun was about to get ready for bed when he realized there’s no more toothpaste. His flat mate, Minghao, must’ve used it all. That bastard. He couldn’t go to sleep without brushing his teeth, that’s gross.

He put on a shirt he found on the couch in the living room, he tied his shoelaces and locked the front door. He knew Minghao didn’t have a key with him and if he came home before Jun, he had to wait next to the door like a loser. That’s what he gets for using Jun’s toothpaste. And shampoo. And deodorant. That kid never buys anything.

Jun arrived at the convenience store at the end of the street and went straight for the toiletries aisle. It was quite late so he didn’t expect anyone to still be there at that hour. But he was wrong. There was somebody there. And not just anybody. The most gorgeous human being he has ever seen in his life.

The hair was what he saw first. Long and tied messily in a bun. And there was a strand of hair covering the stranger’s face. Jun paused at the end of the aisle. He couldn’t go there now. He was still in his sweats for God’s sake. He couldn’t let the boy see him like this.

And he didn’t even brush his teeth since this morning. This couldn’t happen to him. What did he do to deserve this. The one day he decided to stay in his sweats he happens to see this guy. He never gets out of the house without looking respectable. And he happened to choose this day to ruin everything.

Just as Jun was scolding himself, he saw the stranger was getting closer to the spot he was left motionless in. He didn’t even seem to notice Jun standing there staring at him with a lovestruck look on his face.

Ok Jun, you can do this. Just talk to him. You don’t look that bad. You always look fantastic. Just do it.

‘H-hi.’ Real smooth. Jun swore he’s better than this. He’s the flirting master. This can’t happen to him. But the stranger didn’t even seem to hear him. Good, he could try again.

‘Hello. Do you know where the toothpaste is?’

The stranger looked at him surprised. Then he looked at the box in his hands. Toothpaste. This is a never ending nightmare.

‘Um…it’s right here?’

‘Yes. Ok. Thank you. For your help. Yeah.’

‘No problem.’ And he smiled. And Jun was practically drooling at his feet. Is this what heaven looks like? Because he wouldn’t mind dying on the spot if that was the case. Oh crap, he’s still staring at the guy. He must think he’s crazy with his hair sticking out everywhere and Minghao’s  weird shirt. Wait, why was he wearing Minghao’s shirt, this is getting worse and worse.

‘Do you need anything else?’ Oh my God, this guy’s voice was doing things to him. He should go home now. Before he embarrasses himself even more.

‘No, that’s ok. I’ll just…’

He was going to checkout his toothpaste and get out of there. As soon as possible. Just a minute and he’ll be out safely. He got in line after another college kid about to leave and stared at the cashier. And she stared back at him. Is this a staring contest? Why wasn’t she scanning his toothpaste?

Jun looked at the counter. There was nothing there. He forgot about the toothpaste. He was mortified. When will this be over. He was about to turn around and go back to the toiletries aisle when he bumped into someone. The beautiful guy he was once again embarrassing himself in front of.

‘Looking for this?’ And he was holding a toothpaste box in his right hand. Jun didn’t know if he should thank him or run and kill Minghao for doing this to him. Because this was obviously Minghao’s fault. He needs another flat mate.

‘Is this not the toothpaste you usually use?’

‘What? No, I use toothpaste. I mean this toothpaste. Thanks.’

He payed the cashier who was still staring at him like he’s gone insane and practically ran out of the convenience store. He will probably never see the guy again. He was safe now. He’ll just go to sleep and forget all about what happened.

‘HEY. YOU FORGOT YOUR CHANGE.’

No no no. Why? Is this screw Jun over day? Why didn’t he get the memo? He turned around warily and saw the guy run after him. His thighs looked really nice in those jeans. And his hair was falling out of his bun. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

‘Here. I thought I wouldn’t catch you.’

‘Thank you. Again. Good night?’

‘I’m Jeonghan.’

‘Ok…’

‘I just thought you might want to know. You seemed pretty interested. But if I’m reading this wrong I will just go…’

‘No. I am interested. Really. But can we do this some other time? Preferably when I won’t look like a homeless person?’

The guy laughed. Jeonghan. Even his laugh was beautiful. ‘Yeah. Tomorrow at the same time?’

‘Sure. See you tomorrow.’

‘Good night.’

Jeonghan was gone. He didn’t realize he was staring until he couldn’t see him in the distance anymore. Maybe he really had a chance. But wait. He didn’t even tell Jeonghan his name. It doesn’t even matter. He could score a date even when he was at his worst. Flirting master indeed.

When he got back he saw Minghao waiting by the door. That’s what he deserves.

‘Where were you? I’ve been waiting for hours here. Why didn’t you answer your phone? And why are you so happy?’

‘Shut up, Minghao.’

**Author's Note:**

> my drabbles are also on my tumblr at ba3irene if you want to read them there


End file.
